dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Slade Wilson (Arkhamverse)
Early in the career of Batman, the criminal Black Mask sought to end his life, and hired seven of the world's most famous and deadly assassins to come to Gotham City on Christmas Eve and kill the masked vigilante. Among those hired was Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson. Deathstroke attempted to assassinate Batman early in the night, ambushing him while the hero was interrogating the Penguin on the ship The Final Offer. After a long fist fight, Batman defeated Wilson, who was tied up and left for the cops. Batman confiscated one of Deathstroke's gadgets, the Remote Claw, for use later in the night. When Joker took over Blackgate Penitentiary at the end of the night, Deathstroke was the only prisoner not to be let out of his cell. Deathstroke assumed it was because the Joker was afraid of the assassin. After the events of the story, Deathstroke is contacted by Amanda Waller and forced to sign up for her unexplained project. Years later, Deathstroke, now hired by Doctor Hugo Strange, lured Batman to the Sionis Steel Mill, sending a few of the men provided for him after the costumed hero. After reporting to Strange that Batman had taken the bait, Deathstroke appeared, gunning down the last inmate not yet defeated. With his blade in-hand, Slade attacked Batman one-on-one, but the Bat was able to deflect most of Deathstroke's sword strikes, leaving him vulnerable to punches and kicks. Eventually, Deathstroke was worn down by his foe, and knocked out, allowing Batman to cuff him and leave him for the GCPD to recover, most likely ending up in Arkham City. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Deathstroke managed to lure Batman to his location so that he could fight the Dark Knight himself. * : Deathstroke has speed, strength, and skill on par with Batman himself. He can counter Batman's attacks, and even keep attacking to attack after Batman counters, and chains together attacks--also like Batman does. Batman must fight at the height of his skill to overcome Deathstroke. * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Missing Right Eye' | Equipment = *'Radio' *'Promethium Body Armor' *'Remote Claw' : Deathstroke has a remote-controlled detachable line shooter which he will use on Batman. Batman takes it for his own after the battle. *'Flash Grenades': Deathstroke uses small flashbangs to disorient his enemies. *'Grapple Gun' *'Neural Pellet': Deathstroke can attach pellets to his enemies that, when remotely detonate, temporarily incapacitate them. *'Proximity Bomb': Wilson has a collection of non-lethal mines he can place and detonate. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Promethium Sword' *'Ballistic Staff': If Deathstroke drops his sword, he will draw his staff and attack with that instead. The staff has a built in launcher that can shoot projectiles Batman: Arkham Origins or actual rounds. Batman: Arkham City Lockdown *'Pistol': Deathstroke does not commonly use his pistol. He only used it to kill his last henchmen. | Notes = | Trivia = *Defeating Wilson in Lockdown gets the player the achievement "An Eye for an Eye". This is a reference to Deathstroke's missing eye. * Deathstroke is a playable character as a bonus for those who pre-order Batman: Arkham Origins. He comes with two challenge maps and two extra skins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA1E5ZArgsQ&feature=youtu.be&a :* A skin based on his appearance in the New Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. :* A skin based on his appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Deathstroke is the only criminal not to be let out of his cell during Joker's raid on Blackgate. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:One Eye Category:Metahumans Category:Playable Characters